Maddy's Baby, Nathaniel's Granddaughter
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: T for suggestive themes and insinuations of rape. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1Alicia Beth Taylor

**One of my friends really wanted me to write her a story. Happy Amie? This story is a little dark but it has a happy ending. Enjoy.**

Maddy sat at the edge of the clearing, her feet dipped into the water of the infinite falls. She stared more at the equations then the the rock it was on or the water wetting her feet.

She reached forward and traced them with the delicate tips of her fingers.

"Little girls shouldn't be out here alone." A raspy voice came from behind her, she whipped around and squeaked when she met Lucas Taylor inches from her, "especially pretty little girls."

She moved to get her feet out of the water and stand away from him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled sharp and quick enough to pull her to her chest. "L-Let go."She weakly protested, struggling harder when his free hand grabbed her thigh. He pushed up the pink material of her skirt and pulled her into his lap.

"You know, I bet you are a sweet little virgin." He snarled and grabbed her hair roughly yanking her head back to kiss and bite at her neck. She quivered beneath his mouth afraid of what he would do to her.

She had earlier decided to go outside the gates to go to the falls after Josh told her about the geometry scratched onto rocks. He had told her that morning and she even took her father's gun with her, but she couldn't reach it from her position.

"I wonder what you taste like?" He said against her throat, and she instantly understood what he was saying. A chill of fear ran down her spine as she struggled harder, but he was much stronger.

"Please, let me go." The tremble in her voice made him laugh and bite on her pulse point. She should have told somebody she was doing this, or taken Mark with her.

"You are so soft," He said as he slipped his hand in between her thighs and rubbed her, eliciting a gasp and shiver from a frightened Maddy.

"You're supposed to be dead," her eyes grew blurry as tears welled up in them. The blue sky and white clouds became wet blobs, the highly defined falls and cliff face less detailed.

"Like I would tell you," He bit down hard on her collarbone, a crying shriek erupting from her throat. "Now, now, this will all be over soon."

.

.

.

Three months later

.

.

.

She sat on her bed and cried, the test she had stolen from her mother had confirmed her fears. When her period stopped coming she was suspicious, but now… How could she face her family, or the commander, or Mark? How could she tell them she had been attacked by Lucas.

"Maddy are you alright?" Her mother knocked on the door, since hearing the sobs. Her daughter opened the door and grabbed her mother, crying openly in her arms.

Elizabeth held her daughter tightly, almost crying herself when she couldn't ease her daughter's sadness. "What is it? What's wrong?" She inquired and was answered by Maddy showing her the test, unable to talk.

"Did Mark do this to you?" Elizabeth asked worry twisting her face, but the girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I went out to the falls alone…and Lucas…" She sobbed some more, closing her eyes tightly.

"Did you cheat on Mark? Is this Lucas's child?," her mother question with more worry

"No…I'd never cheat on Mark, but I was out there alone…and…and Lucas came, and he held me down…and…It's his baby." Maddy became incoherent as she sobbed again, her mother rocking her from side to side, understanding and pain crossing her face. This was the worst nightmare of a mother, their child being hurt so bad, that they couldn't help them.

"Maddy, there is a drug that will make your body abort the baby, but you have to talk to Commander Taylor to get it and since your seventeen you're old enough to qualify. Look at me." Elizabeth raised her daughters face to see the red eyes, "You also have to talk to Mark, because as soon as the Commander knows so does Mark."

Maddy nodded quickly and grabbed her coat, throwing it on and running out the door to Mark's place.

.

.

.

"Miss Shannon, is there a reason for dragging Mark into my home at three o'clock in the morning?" A very tired, but very alert Commander Taylor growled.

She opened her mouth, prepared to tell him what happened, and felt bile come up. Running to the bathroom she emptied her stomach or all contents, before looking up at a worried Taylor and Mark, standing in the doorway.

"Maddy what's wrong?" Mark entered and sank to the floor next to her before pulling her into his arms.

"I…I'm pregnant." She choked out and began sobbing again, with Lucas's baby, I'm sorry."

Mark was quiet for a second, tensing muscles pulsed under her hands and ears, "You cheated on me?" Was his whispered response.

"No, no never," Maddy said with tears streaks on her face after she pulled away to look at him. "I…I was at the falls, on an unauthorized otg, looking at the equations when Lucas came up behind me…and," Her face twisted as violent sobs racked her body.

"Did Lucas rape you?" An enraged Nathaniel barked, making her jump and nod.

"I'm sorry this never would have happened if I hadn't gone out there." She felt strong arms pull her into a hug and warm hands rub circles into her back.

"It's okay Maddy, we'll figure this out," She was shocked when Mark said 'we'.

"No not until this is right," She wiped her eyes and looked at the Commander, "My mother told me of a drug that you oversee that will abort the child. I need some of it."

A shocked no came from both men, and a questioning glare from Maddy. "What'd ya mean no?"

The Commander spoke first, "Maddy, I know you will hate me, but You are carrying a Taylor, my grandson. And since I am too old to have another child, and Lucas hates me. Well I am hoping you will carry the child, and if you still don't want it when it's born, than I'll take it." He looked at her sadly, but firmly.

"Commander, I understand why you want me to keep the baby, but I can't do this, I can't look down at my belly or at a baby in my arms without thinking about what he did to me. Please just give me that drug."

Before either of them could speak Mark growled out, "You will not take that drug." They looked at the young soldier and he looked straight at Maddy, "That baby is only half Lucas, the rest is you, I couldn't live with myself if I allowed you to kill off a piece of you." He pulled her to him and she sobbed into his chest.

"I can't…"her muffled voice came from under his neck, where she pressed her face into, "I can't do this alone."

"You aren't alone Maddy, you have me, and the Commander what's to be a part of the baby's life." Mark swayed to an imaginary beat to calm her down, "And I bet Zoe will be excited to have a baby around, besides it might wizen your bro up to ask Skye out?"

She laughed at that; a wet sad laugh, but a laugh non-the-less. She smile at him and at the Commander who spread his arms to allow her to hug him as well, "I suppose I could call you my second dad?"

The older man laughed and nodded, "But first we need to tell your first dad." She pulled back with a horrified look on her face. "Mark and I will go with you to make sure everything's fine." She nodded and took their hands as they lead her to her housing unit.

.

.

.

"What do you mean pregnant?" Her father and brother glared at Mark, who held her hand and at Commander Taylor who seemed so calm.

She explained to them what happened and cried when they hugged her and whispered apologies to her. It wasn't until her family accepted that they failed in protecting her that the Commander explained their plan, and josh greed to it. Jim shook his head, ready to shout again when something else interrupted them.

"No," Her mother was furious, "She is just a child, I sent her to you so you could fix her not potentially maim her." Elizabeth pointed at Nathanial, "I will not let you do this to her. To be some kind of…of surrogate for your own gains," she screamed angrily.

"I never wanted this to happen to Maddy, but Wash is dead," He took a breath, "and she was pregnant, she was carrying my other child when she died, and I almost died too. I know you hate me for this, but that baby," He pointed at Maddy's non-existent baby bump, "is my only connection to this world now." That silenced the room, and Jim stepped between the two to take Elizabeth to their room before returning alone.

"I don't like this, but I don't want Maddy to regret whatever choice she makes," He took a deep breath and looked at the said person. "You know we are all here for you though, right?" She nodded and smiled tiredly.

Emotionally drained she fell asleep on Mark's shoulder after detailed discussions concerning Maddy and the Baby. Her mother eventually coming around to the idea and giving her a bottle of prenuptial pills.

.

.

.

6 months later

.

.

.

"Maddy, just one more push," her mother instructed as Mark held her hand. The rest of her family plus Commander Taylor paced in the waiting room as they heard her screams.

A nurse came out running from the room with a big smile, "It's a healthy baby girl." A wail following her words as the said baby cried for Maddy, her mother. Taylor walked forward, and entered the room where Mark and Maddy were smiling at a tiny moving bundle.

"She has you're complexion," Maddy said tiredly. He walked forward and to Mark;s offered spot to look at a pale, black haired baby girl. "I also decided on a name." She informed them before smiling at their surprised looks.

"Tell." Mark said, impatient after three hours of holding Maddy's hand.

Maddy smiled as her baby opened her eyes and looked at Nathenial, brown orbs as dark as burned chocolate stared at him, "Alicia Beth Taylor."

Taylor and Mark smiled and nodded, the name was perfect.

Alicia Beth Taylor was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2Nathaniel Taylor Jr

**So some of you, *cough* Amie*cough*, wanted me to continue this story, and I know this chapter isn't very good, but it is a filler and I wrote it up in an hour. All mistakes are mine and I would really like reviews. Tell me if you like, don't like it, if I should add anything. Suggestions are always welcome. Also there is not as much Maddy/Mark fluff here because I had to get a lot of the plot points done. Enjoy. **

She screamed, her black hair getting in her eyes as another labor pain crashed into her. She breathed heavily as she watched the waves outside the cave she was holed up in.

Alicia Washington clutched the medical kit Carter had left her with. She owed him a lot, from saving her to leaving the sixers with her, bringing her here, especially since she was going to be tortured by Lucas.

"Licia," He gasped when he walked into the cave, "The baby shouldn't be here yet."

"Good, God, he's a Taylor, they are all stubborn," the last part came out as a groan when another contraction started.

"It's okay, Your lucky that I've done this before." Carter grinned and laid her back a bit. Alicia scowled at him as he laid out blankets and grabbed a bowl full of water for her.

She huffed again and clutched the wall of the cave, beginning her push, as Carter helped get her child into the world. She felt like she'd been beaten then ran for hours when she finally heard the wail of a baby, and opened her eyes to the most magnificent sight she ever saw.

Carter held a tiny person and cooed softly placing him in the bowl and gently washing him of the blood and other substances that cover the baby. She reached out the moment he was swaddled and looked at his face.

"Congrats Lic, It's a boy, and definitely a Taylor." He smiled as a tear ran down her cheek, her son suckled at her bosom before falling asleep. "You did good Lic, get some rest." He said and sat next to her, letting her use him as a pillow.

"He's so handsome," Alicia mumbled as she fell asleep as well.

.

.

.

Three years later

.

.

.

Maddy watched Alicia run from her aunt Zoe from the kitchen. Running into the area, she hid behind her mother, gently curled, midnight hair disheveled from the flight.

"Mommy, Mommy, save me." The little girl clung to her mother's legs causing the older two to laugh. Maddy scooped up her three year old daughter and ran away from Zoe, who promptly chased after.

"Oh no, run faster, Mommy." The child cried as her aunt reached out for her.

All three girls stopped when they heard the front door to the Reynolds house open. "Pappy!" The girl wiggled from her mother's arms and ran to her grandfather, the proud Commander Taylor who lifted her up.

"Hello little one," Nathaniel smiled widely. She shared a special bond with the old man, not because he is just her grandfather, but because the day she was born she wasn't far from him often. She was always around the command center and the other soldiers even called her lieutenant, and saluted her, though she never understood why.

"Pappy, will you save me from the big bad monsters?" The little girl pointed to her mother and aunt making Taylor smiled turned on his heel, as bad smelling as he was, and took off.

The giggling girl was placed on Nathaniel's shoulders and they took off, being chased. Those they passed smiled or laughed at their stoic Commander playing with the child so happily.

Stopping to catch his breath after running across Terra Nova, he set her down and took her hand as he walked her to Washington Monument. The great statue of the woman stood looking over their home always facing towards the direction of the rising sun.

"Why is the pretty lady looking that way? Does she like the sea?" The little girl would ask and he always responded in kind.

"She looks towards the rising sun to remind us that no matter what, we are strong and that with darkness always comes light." He glanced at her awe filled face. Alicia let go of her Pappy's hand and climbed up on the pedestal to hug the stone soldier's leg, even though her small body allowed her to reach the soldiers knee.

"Thank you." She smiled at the previous Alicia and, with the help of her Pappy, got of the pedestal. By the time they turned around to see Maddy and Zoe staring at the scene with sad smiles.

"Marks back and so is my father, so we should get ready for dinner." Maddy said softly and took her daughters free hand, Zoe holding her other one.

The moment Maddy had become six months pregnant, Nathaniel had her moved into a vacant housing unit next to his, so he would be close to his Granddaughter, and now became very prominent in the Shannon family.

.

.

.

They arrived at the Shannon house with smiles, Mark answering the door and pulling his daughter into his arms and smiling at his wife and sister in law, even his semi-official father.

Everyone greeted each other and Skye let Alicia hold her new cousin Rory Shannon. Zoe and Alicia fawned over the baby boy as Maddy and Mark spoke quietly, but happily.

"Where's Josh?" Elizabeth asked as her and her husband set the table.

"He said he was picking something up. You know, since he became the sheriff's deputy he has really turned his life around." Skye said taking her son into her arms to feed before he fell asleep.

The door opened and Skye smiled at him, "You're late."

He smiled and rushed forward, kissing her deeply in front of everyone to convey how sorry he was. "Am I forgiven?" He whispered with his mouth against her's.

"Yes," She leaned back to adjust her child and looked at her eldest sister-in-law. "Isn't there something you want to share?"

Maddy nodded and smiled, "Mark, I'm pregnant." The room was shocked before Elizabeth squealed and hugged her, before Mark pulled her into a hug.

"Mommy, what does pregnant mean?" Alicia asked with a frown on her face. Mark bent down and picked her up so she could see her mother eye to eye.

"It means that you will have a baby sister or brother soon." Alicia smiled at the thought of having another child in the house.

The rest of the evening was filled with talk of futures and babies.

.

.

.

Alicia and Carter watched Nathaniel Jr. play in the sand, making forts. He was finally old enough for them to travel, when Alicia had learned that they were on the other side of the continent from Terra Nova.

They had slowly made their way to the settlement, but they had trouble when it came to moving with a child and hiding from dangerous dinosaurs.

She was jumpy and excited. They were a day's walk from Terra Nova, and she couldn't wait to see her son's father. Carter was a loyal friend, though she did learn that he was attracted to a certain female corporal.

"Ready to face them?" he asked her, his eyes never leaving the child he has come to see as his nephew.

"Never, but it has to happen." The swelling in her face had gone down when she healed from the bullet wound, now the only evidence of her battle for survival was a small round, barely visible scar on her forehead. Her son looked up at her, blond hair short after the recent cut she did and blue eyes shining.

"Are we going to see dad tomorrow?" His angelic features glowing in the warm sun. Alicia nodded and spread her arms to him. He crawled into her lap and snuggled against her. "Can't wait."

"Me either." She stroked his head and took him to the tree they were sleeping in for the night and fell asleep, dreaming of her man.

.

.

.

Maddy walked with Alicia in the orchards, the little girl held a red apple in one hand and her mother's in the other. She scanned the area again and saw a moving statue. She let go of her mother's hand and ran for the gate of Terra Nova.

Maddy tried to catch her, but the little girl was just out of her grasp, she yelled for the Commander to stop the child as she ran through the gates.

Alicia sprinted with all her might to the woman at the edge of the tree line. Smiling and huffing at her. Behind her stood a little boy with the blondest hair she ever saw.

"I'm Alicia," she said and smiled at the boy who slid further behind his own mother.

"I'm Alicia too, and this is Nathaniel Jr." The woman said and waved at her son before pointing at the man next to her, "and this is Carter, my friend."

"Alicia!" Maddy yelled as Nathaniel passed her and scooped the child into his arms before he froze.

.

.

.

"Hello Nathaniel," Alicia Washington said and felt her son hide behind her completely, her smile was gentle, but her eyes said she was nervous. "You good Commander?"

He passed his granddaughter to Maddy when she caught up and grabbed Wash. His lips were desperate and warm as he pressed them to her's.

She kissed him just as passionately, a tear streaking down her face. The last time that had happened was when she saw her son for the very first time. When they finally parted for air, he kept her against him, arm wrapped around her waist. He reached out and shook Carter's hand when she told him about Carter rescuing her.

"Sir, I want you to meet someone." She turned her head to see her son looking at her with curiosity, "Nathaniel meet Nathaniel Jr."

The Commander kissed her forehead then knelt to the child, "Hello, young man."

"Sir, are you my dad?" the boy asked with matching blue eyes. Taylor looked at Wash and she nodded.

"Yes." He picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulder. Alicia huffed and reached for the Commander herself.

"Pappy," She whined and smiled when he reached out and, with the help of Maddy, placed her on his other shoulder.

"Wash," Maddy hugged her, crying happily, "We always thought you died. This is amazing."

"Why is she calling him 'Pappy'?"

"Long story, we'll have dinner." Maddy said and Carter broke in.

"Good, I'm starving," making everyone laugh as they walked to the gates.

.

.

.

The moment the sentries saw Wash, they yelled down into the Market and by the time she was at the command center the whole of Terra Nova had come to greet her. She smiled and nodded, thankful that the Commander told them to give her space.

Alicia Washington stayed at his side, like she had years before, only with a child on her hip.

"Wash!" Zoe Shannon and Leah Marcos ran into the room and hugged her, her son staring at the seven year olds. She introduced them and let them play with him while she talked to Elizabeth you prodded her health and integrated her about the last three years.

She was tightly hugged by The rest of the Shannons and many soldiers. By the end of the day she was hugged by every single person in Terra Nova, and very tired.

"Wanna go home?" Nathaniel asked with a smile, holding a sleeping Junior. She smiled and took his hand happy to get home for the first time in three years.


	3. Chapter 3 Maddy and Alicia

Maddy groaned as she sat up in her bed, restlessly standing and walking to the porch where she could watch people go about on their daily lives. Her mind wandering to the moment Mark had helped her conceive again, nothing short of a miracle.

.

.

.

Two months ago

"Mark where are you taking me?" She asked sitting in the rover just outside the gates as he prepared it.

"It's a surprise, besides, Alicia has her Grandfather to take care of her for the day." He nodded towards the Commander barking orders at shaking, sweating recruits as the little girl sat on his hip.

She nodded and smiled, the only hints he had given her was to wear clothes easy to get off her body and a swimsuit underneath. And a blindfold.

He finished packing and jumped in, starting it up and whisking her away. As Maddy held his free hand and waited for the rover to stop, she leaned over and blindly kissed Mark on the cheek.

When the rover did stop he didn't say anything, just exited it and picked her up bridal style.

"Can I take this off yet?" she asked when she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He kissed her and set her down on a soft blanket before removing it himself.

Maddy sat speechless as they sat in a cave that had a small waterfall lit by several thousand streams of light coming in through the ceiling. Little lavender flowers grew along the pool side. She sighed at the atmosphere of the calm area and turned to Mark.

"This is perfect," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him, "how did you find it?"

"You'll notice that one of the holes in the ceiling is my size, so yeah." He finished as she laughed before ghosting his fingers over her neck, "I believe there are other reasons to why I brought you here, and the water is quiet nice and free of any sea life."

"Oh I don't doubt that, I just doubt we will even make it too the pool." She didn't have to elaborate as he grabbed her loose dress and pulled it over her head.

"Is that a new bathing suit?" He mumbled against her lips.

"I'm sorry, but someone had thrown my previous swim shorts somewhere the last time we got hot and heavy." She giggled when he grunted and pulled at the strings of the bikini.

"I seem to remember that you were more than happy to be out of them." He rolled her over and they ended up off the blanket and on the rock floor. She gasped as he pressed himself into her and smiled.

"So no swimming today?" She laughed when he shook his head and leaned down to kiss her neck.

.

.

.

Maddy smiled happily, she remembered how embarrassed she was when they returned and she had all but lost her voice and Taylor didn't have to be told how she did.

"Mind if I talk to you?" Her thoughts interrupted by Alicia Washington. "Nathaniel has the kids and I thought I'd talk to you about your daughter."

Maddy already knew what she was going to ask but waited for the woman herself to speak. She led the woman into her home and they sat at the table.

"Why does little Alicia call the Commander Pappy?" He voice was soft, but always had that very sharp twinge that defined her.

"She is Lucas' daughter," Maddy swallowed, though she had been able to come to terms with her rape, she still had a bit of trouble talking about it. "A few months after we took back Terra Nova, well we thought the Sixer's and Lucas left," knowing that Nathaniel had told her about Lucas' survival. "I thought they had left so I went to the falls alone and he was there." Her throat tightened and she blinked back tears, "He had his way with me." A choking gasp came from her throat forcing her to take a moment to collect herself. A crack sounded and Maddy looked up to see a piece of her table in Alicia's hand, the expression she sported told the younger woman that she planned on killing Lucas personally.

"I intended on forgetting about it, pretending it never happened, but he had gotten me pregnant, so, I ended up asking the Commander for a drug to abort the baby. I thought I could fix everything with that little pill and I'm so glad I didn't take it.

"Anyway I was denied the drug. Even Mark said that I couldn't kill her." Wiping her eyes and clearing her throat to look at Alicia. "The Commander and Mark begged me to keep the baby, said that it was half me too and Taylor said it was is only family now. We all decided to have the baby and raise it together, though my mom was pissed at Taylor for so long. And when I had that little girl, she hadn't turned right, so they had to do it for her, you could see this sparkle in Taylor's eye. Right now I bet he has a lot of sparkles in his eyes." Laughing at the last part she saw sorrow, in the older woman's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maddy, I wish Skye had blown up his perverted brain." Alicia pulled Maddy to her and hugged her. Alicia asked the question she didn't want to think about, "An the turn caused damage?"

"They said I'd never have kids again, but when I got sick again and started having my pregnancy cravings again and my mother gave me a test."

"That's wonderful Maddy," Alicia said, though Maddy could feel the older woman shaking with anger. "I'm just going to kill that bastard if he ever comes near Terra Nova or my family again."

"Thanks," tears drying on her face. "Um you still have to tell me about how you, Carter and Nathaniel Jr. survived out there for three years."


	4. Chapter 4He's Back

**So I switch POV's a lot in this chapter and I'm sorry this took so long, School is crazy and so is Modeling. I hope you enjoy and I'd love reviews and suggestion/ideas for the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Carter walked up to the Commander and smiled, "So no hard feeling about trying to kill you years ago, right?"

The man looked at him and opened his mouth to speak, before a flash of blonde ran by.

"Uncle Carder, Uncle Carder, did you see me, did you see?" he was far too excited, already having relaxed into Terra Nova's safety. He ran up and let Carter lift him onto is hip,

"No I didn't sorry, Nat," the name had always been a nickname given his mother. The little boys face fell and he thought the boy might cry, but instead he smiled at his unofficial uncle.

"I'll do it again." Running to across the market and climbing a guard tower, Carter and Nathaniel Sr. were on his tail.

Something like this happened before.

.

.

.

"Nathaniel Connor Taylor Jr. don't you dare step onto that branch." And he did. Carter scrambled further into the tree, trying to reach the stupidly smiling boy.

He began to mumble as splinters started biting into his leg, "Ya know I could'a left you and your ma out here, don't have ta take care of you, or when your ma went hunting." Reaching out for the boy as he reached him, he yelled as Nat suddenly stepped off the branch and out of the tree.

He cussed lots and lots, though he was sure he was going to die by Alicia he looked down to seen Nat standing at the trunk.

"How the hell did you do that, you crazy son of a bitch!" Carter was yelling but more or less panicing as he slid out of the tree, earning himself more splinters. He grabbed up the kid and hugged him to his chest. "Jesus, boy, are you trying to give me a heart attack." He sank to the ground and propped the kid up on his lap.

Carter was visibly shaking after the dare devil moment, scared to death that this child he viewed as his closest family since leaving 2149.

They sat like that, rocking as Carter calmed his roaring heart, before a soft whisper left the boy's lips.

"You said a bad word."

Carter started laughing o hard, Nat smiled, unsure why he should be happy but feeding off Carter's crazed energy.

"Let's get you back to the cave, WHERE you won't scare me." He stood and grabbed Nathaniel Junior to place him on his shoulders.

"And don't tell your Ma I said a bad word. Okay?"

"Okay."

.

.

.

"Thanks for helping me with Junior here," The older Commander said as he carried a laughing Nat sideways in the crook of his arm.

Carter smiled and nodded, his attention switched from them to Reilly as she walked by. "What's her name?" He asked, only every seeing the letter R before her last name.

"Go ask, and then I need to watch Junior and little Alicia." He said and Carter saluted with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Reilly, come over here."

She walked forward and looked up and down Carter before turning to the Commander, "Sir?"

"Show Carter around," He said and walked away with his son. She nodded and started walking away, turning back only to make sure he was following her.

He walked next to her and for several moments he watched her explain things to him. And loved the curve of her mouth when she caught him staring.

He finally asked her her name. "Rosa," she answered and left him at that, leaving him in wonderment. To him she had been perfect, and now he was going to woo her. He just needed to know how to do that.

.

.

.

(Maddy's POV)

.

.

.

She laughed as little Alicia, jumped on Alicia Washington's back. The older woman feigned falling over and hurting form the light blow as Nat rushed to help his mother. Maddy walked up and grabbed her daughter, lifting her up and wrapping her up to twirl around.

Alicia lifted her son into her arms and smiled at the approaching Commander.

"Pappy!," Little Alicia wiggled form her mother's arms and ran to the Commander as he kneeled down to hug her, before being thrown off balance by the added weight of his young son. He landed on his bottom, laughing, and held them to him as he laid back on his back. Children at his side he was joined by their respective mothers.

They were all laughing, as Mark and Carter stood watch over them, smiling. Though they didn't notice the person in the shadows.

.

.

.

(Skye's POV)

.

.

.

Rory was crying again, he played this game with her where he threw a small purple ball and looked at her to fetch it, like she was some kind of dog. Josh came in at that moment and diverted all attention from Skye and the ball to his father.

He picked up his son with a weird look on his face, "Skye, do you remember where the sonic gun I keep here is?"

Her body tensed, everything in her on high alert, he had never asked her that. Nodding, she asked, "Why?"

He looked around, "You cannot tell anyone, but we found evidence of the EYE being hacked externally, the defenses on that are so strong that only two people in all of this world can do it. Maddy and-"

"Lucas," she breathed and fell back onto the couch, she felt like her world was spinning. If he ever got into Terra Nova and came after her, he would surely hurt her child. Blue eyes meeting his own, she saw the fear in them.

"I'll stay in the Command center with Rory and have one of the soldiers with me." Skye jumped up and started packing a little bag of baby items and any other essentials. Josh nodded and grabbed the sonic pistol, before walking them out of the house and to the Command center.

.

.

.

(Lucas POV)

.

.

.

He looked at the laughing Commander, his disgusting father, play with his daughter, and she adored him.

He caught sight of Maddy, she still looked young and still had that glow she had years ago. He smiled as he remembered how she screamed and writhed beneath him. God, she was beautiful no matter what.

And Lucas thought Skye was perfect, that was until he realized how smart Maddy was. He hadn't even known of his daughter, until he had hacked the eye and checked up on her, learning o her husband and child of three years.

The man that was her husband stood above her and smiled, how dare he. He wasn't even related to his child in anyway.

Another little child ran around his father, and Alicia Washington, that bitch survived the shot. It was possible, but damn it she survived and with help form that traitor Carter. He was going to kill that man, but the child interested him, he must not be in the system yet.

The boy had blond hair and blue eyes, and looked a lot like his father when he was a child.

His breath hitched, his father had replaced him with a child, and from Washington, from the way the boy interacted with both adults.

His face grew hot and he had a sudden urge to step out of the forest and start shooting at them. Then Maddy stepped away with her daughter on her hip and that soldier at her side. He smiled.

He wanted his daughter. And his Lover.

**I would like to hear what you think of Lucas, He is somewhat insane and I have never written from an insane person perspective. Hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5Lucas

Lucas stood over his daughter's crib like bed, being too small for a bed and too large for a crib it was a bed with a fence around it basically. He reached out and ran a finger over her cheek. She was so soft like her mother, but her skin was pale like his had it not been so tanned from the jungle.

He stood watching her for a time, looking at his life with a new perspective. He had a family. A woman and child of his own. He would have to build his home stronger, maybe a larger tree house.

Lucas reached down and lifted his daughter carefully into his arms, turning towards the window and the dark night outside it.

He would have his daughter and wife together at home.

.

.

.

Maddy woke up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing some fruit and taking a bite. She looked around, things were unusually quiet and her daughter didn't wake her and Mark up this morning. She smiled and walked to her daughter's room, she was probably just sleeping late.

Maddy dropped her apple and screamed, waking Mark and the neighboring Commander.

.

.

.

Commander Nathaniel Taylor paced his office and cussed, heart racing as he looked at the side office play room, expecting to see his little Alicia there. His fiancée and second in command held her own child to her chest, not putting him down as she worked. Even Skye was in the office with her baby.

How could Lucas get in and out without him knowing, and with a child. His grandchild.

"I don't care what you have to do, I want her back!" He roared at his soldier's leaving the minimum amount of soldiers to guard the parameter.

"Commander," Jim and Josh walked into the office and demanded to be part of the search team. Mark walked in, stress clear on his face.

"Have any of you seen Maddy? I don't want her alone right now." The Commander nodded to the play room where Maddy was fretfully organizing things.

Mark walked in and watched his wife work, looking ten years older over night.

"I want everything to be clean when she gets back and Nat can play with her, even Zo and Leah and….and…." her breath hitched painfully. And the look she gave Mark shattered him into pieces.

He pulled her to him and let her sob into his shirt. "I would do anything to have my baby back."

"I'm going to find her, everyone is working to find her."

"But she out there with him," her voice cracked. "Why won't you let me out there to find her."

"Because I need you here safe," he said and hushed her with a quick kiss. "It's going to be alright."

Mark held her to him and cried too, one of the few times he allowed himself.

.

.

.

Lucas let the girl sit on his lap, "So if you're my real Daddy, how come Mommy is married to my fake Daddy?" the little girl asked innocently as she ate a pear. He petted her long black hair and smiled at her innocent brown eyes.

"You know you have your mother's eyes," She smiled at him as he continued, "and her hair. You are my little angel."

She giggled and hugged him, slipping off his lap and walking to the table. "Do you have transparent paper and colors?" she cocked her head and smiled, "Daddy."

He smiled and jumped up, grabbing his transparent paper and multicolored pens for her to draw. "Here you are baby girl."

She drew for a while, Lucas watching with wonderment, before she looked up with her big brown eyes, so like her mother's. "When will Mommy be here?"

"As soon as you take your nap, I'll go get her."

.

.

.

Maddy slid between the cars of the fence to Terra Nova, her baby was out there and she couldn't sit by and wait to hear the worst.

She walked a good ways before she heard someone crashing through the brush behind her, turning to see a Slasher instead.

Maddy ran for her life, turning every once in a while to shoot at it with Marks' spare gun.

She came to a cliff face and looked down, a smile lighting her lips, she jumped through the Mark sized hole and landed with a splash in the soft pool of water.

She watched the Slasher above her looked around and run off. Though it will be back soon.

She moved to get out of the water when someone's hands grabbed her from under her arms and pulled her out. "Thanks."

"I couldn't leave my wife in the water." The voice was not Mark's and it sent a chill down Maddy's spine, she turned and looked at Lucas with a calm face and cold eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?" he reached out again and took her hand, "Alicia's waiting for us."

"Good, I can't wait to see her and get back to the family life." It was only a half lie, a truth he couldn't be part of.


	6. Chapter 6 Her New Life, Part 1

**So this is shorter, but school is crazy, but I hope you enjoy.**

Mark stared at the coffee table in the Senior Shannon home, everyone was there. He downed his fifth shot and looked at his father-in-law, "What if she never comes back? I mean it's been three weeks."

Jim shook his head, "She's a Shannon…And a Reynolds. She's out there. We just have to find her." He poured himself the rest of the bottle's worth of scotch before he sat down next to the distraught soldier. "You and I are going out tomorrow, be ready."

"Yes, Sir."

.

.

.

Maddy laid half on Lucas, half next to him, their naked bodies covered by nothing but a torn blanket.

"Are you alright Love?" He asked as he softly ran his finger tips up and down her spine, Alicia sleeping in the adjoining tree he added and connected with a bridge.

"Yeah, just thinking," _of Mark, of home. _But she wouldn't add that. Not with Lucas holding her.

"She never thought of herself as an actress or any good at lying, but she was good enough at faking feelings to keep him calm.

Maddy wasn't afraid for her life each time he kissed her or took her to his bed. No, she was afraid that he would get mad and hurt Alicia as punishment.

So she played along at loving him, she kissed him back, held his hand with a false smile. Maddy remembered doing this when she dated Mark for the first year of courtship.

But as horrible as it was for her to pretend to love him, it was worst to think of Mark and the baby she held now. She often worried that the stress would kill her growing baby, or that she wouldn't be able to get Alicia back to Terra Nova.

"Love?"

Her eyes rose to met his blue orbs and she was brought back to a terrible reality, "Sorry, what?"

"I want to go on a walk tomorrow, when Licia takes her nap," he cupped her cheek and pulled her to his lips.

She always thought kissing was intimate, and you always felt SOMETHING, but with Lucas, there was nothing, just the feel of skin. Maddy would move her lips against his to ensure he was still under the influence of the lie woven around him.

"she smiled and nodded. "Can I take my bag, there might be some…uh…flowers for Licia. You know how much she likes them." Maddy smiled when he nodded and laid her head back on his chest.

.

.

.

They walked on the path, hand in hand, Maddy stopped every once in a while when she found a day flower, sticking them in her bag, "Love?"

"Yes, Luc-Dear." She said without looking at him.

"When I hacked the EYE, I noticed that your medical files said, pregnant. Are you?" he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"Well yes, I…uh…didn't…know how you'd take the news." She reached into her bag absentmindedly and grabbed the almost empty bottle of Prenatal vitamins and unscrewed the cap.

Lucas took the bottle and poured a couple of pills in his hand before passing them to Maddy, "I can go to Terra Nova and get more." He looked at her and she smiled.

"I'd like that, and Licia and I can Stay in the house, safe and sound.

He nodded and they continued their walk, Lucas didn't even notice that she left her bag full of Day flowers behind.

.

.

.

Mark walked around the area a second time. He felt drawn here since it was filled with Day flowers, the flowers he had shown Maddy on their first unsupervised date. It was already nightfall and he and jim were about to go back.

His eye caught sight of a black blob. Upon closer inspection, he learned it was a bag filled with Day flowers.

He ripped the bag open looked at the tag. _Maddy Shannon, _which had been crossed out and the name _Reynolds _had been written above it.

She was alive, and she left this here for him.

Mark looked around, she had to be close.

.

.

.

Lucas walked in with a worried look on his face, "We have to go, now."

"What, Lucas," she tried to calm him, Licia pressed against her side as she sat on her mother's hip. He grabbed items and stuffed them into duffle bags. "Honey, what is going on?"

He turned and cupped her face, kissing her deeply and with all urgency. "As I was leaving Terra Nova, I walked by the glen and saw two soldiers there. They are so clos, we have to get out of here." He went back to packing as she sat on the bed.

"We can't, I can't." she whispered, but he heard as if she were screaming.

He looked at her and walked to the bed where she was seated, Licia still in her lap. "What do you mean? We have to, we can go to the Badlands and meet up with-"

"When I had Alicia, there were complications. They said I couldn't have any more kids, but now I am, and if something happens again, the baby could die, I could die too, but I need my babies to live." She squeezed his hand to get her point across.

"The Phoenix Group has medics, and if worse comes to worse, I'll bring your mother here to help you." He rubbed her arms and stood up. "Now I'll finish packing, you just lay down and keep Alicia calm. We are leaving at dawn, Love."

Maddy cried silently as she lost hope of every seeing her family again. Of every seeing Mark again.

**I should be mean and make you all wait a week for the net chapter. But hey you're lucky, I'm a nice person. Review please and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7Her New Life, Part 2

**So I hope you like this chapter, I was at odds with myself on how I should write it or what should happen it. There is also cussing in it so I hope you take now offense. I hope you enjoy.**

(Lucas' POV)

Lucas had finished packing the bags and now laid awake with his wife. She breathed softly signaling her deep slumber, something she hadn't done when he first brought her here. He remembered her being wide awake, listening , and looking at Alicia before they moved her into her own room.

He placed his hands on her knee and slid it up past her thigh and waist, and splayed them over her non-existent stomach. His child was there, it may not have his DNA, but he would be a good father for it and Alicia.

He stuck his head out and kissed her forehead. He rubbed his finger tips around her belly button. Lucas held her tighter and sighed. He was content with his wife, his daughter, his hopefully son.

.

.

.

(Maddy's POV)

She looked out over the jungle, they were leaving, and there was nothing she could do. She had tried every excuse, but Lucas always found a way around her.

"Ready, Love?" Lucas asked, making her turn and stare at him. Alicia ran around him and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Let's go Mommy, It'll be fun," the child leaned back putting all her weight into moving her mother. "Do you think they will have nice dinosaur there?"

Maddy looked at her daughter, trying to hide her sadness, "I hope so."

.

.

.

Three months.

It had been three months since they had moved to the Badlands. It wasn't really dry and arid as they were in the future, but wet and jungle like, just different flora and dinosaurs.

"Mommy, are you ready to go out today?" the little girl asked with a rough throat.

Maddy frowned and knelt in front of her daughter, smoothing a hand over her forehead. Alicia was burning up. Maddy shook her head and made her lay down.

The fever should have gone but the next day Alicia was worse. Much worse.

"Lucas…uh….Dear?" She called from the balcony of their new home, still in the trees. "Something's wrong with Licia."

With that Lucas left his work, leaving the men he was speaking too, in the middle of a sentence.

He was pulled to the top with a rope before striding into his home. "She's sick, and getting worse."

He left and got hold of a medic and came rushing back to his home, worry clear on his face.

.

.

.

(Lucas' POV)

He watched the medic look over his daughter, "It seems to be a bad cold, but if it gets worse, just come get me." With that he left.

Lucas nodded and watched his daughter sleep before taking his wife back to their room.

"Darling, I'm sure she'll be just fine." He assured as he sat her down on the edge of the bed. Lifting her shirt, he leaned down and kissed her small but noticeable bump. "I hope it's a boy. I would like a son." He murmured with lips still on her skin.

"I do too," She sounded far away, but he just thought she was thinking about raising the baby. Lucas turned his head and pressed his ear to her belly button.

"Lucas, I am worried about Licia." She reached out and rubbed his head, her hand trembled.

"Me, too, but if worse comes to worse, I'll get your mother." He rubbed her stomach and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her to him.

.

.

.

(Maddy's POV)

Maddy woke up at the sound of her daughter calling weakly for her. She rolled out of bed, with a now alert Lucas at her heels.

There was blood dripping down Alicia's chin as her body violently shook from coughing fits.

"Her lung must be torn," Lucas grabbed a clothe and held it to her mouth, "I'll get a rover and take her to Terra Nova now." He was out to door leaving Maddy to keep her daughter calm.

Bother people cried, both from fear, both from pain. This had turned from a nightmare to hell.

What felt like hours, but more likely minutes, went by before Lucas came back and grabbed his child, kissing Maddy and leaving.

.

.

.

(Elizabeth's POV)

Elizabeth was working late. Again. She had been doing this since Maddy had turned up missing. And she had actually talked to Jim in the last month.

She was about to end her shift when someone grabbed her arm and walked her into an empty room. "She's sick, Fix her…Mom."

She looked at Alicia, and saw the blood. "What are her symptoms?"

"Coughing, fever, and she can't hear out of her left ear and she is tired, very tired."

"That sounds like she has an ear infection and acute bronchitis, I can fix her, but she needs to stay here to recover."

"Alright, I'll come back later." He said as if this was just another day of life, Normal.

"Lucas, what about **my **daughter? Is she okay?," Elizabeth asked carefully, well aware that he had a gun tucked into his belt.

"She is fine, good even, the baby is coming along nicely." He smiled at her, and she shiver, "And she loves me."

That made her snap, she shouldn't have spoken, but she couldn't stop. She turned around and grabbed the lapels of his jacket to shake him out of anger.

"You bastard! You raped her, impregnated her, then came back years later, and stole her child, and then her. You probably rape her every night. My baby!" Her eyes were blurry and she started sobbing, "If this baby wasn't in here, I would kill you." She gasped for air as she cried, letting go and watching him leave.

She dried her eyes as Alicia started another coughing fit. Elizabeth stabilized her grandchild before calling up Taylor, Mark and Her husband, who all ran to the infirmary quickly.

As Taylor took hold of his granddaughter's hand, Elizabeth retold the events of the past hour. Fear, relief, sadness flitted across all their faces when she spoke about Maddy.

.

.

.

(Maddy's POV)

Maddy had paced her false home as Mira sat at the table.

"Good God, sit down," She pushed out one of the chairs with her foot and smiled. "You are so pitiful, it's wonderful." Maddy's brows raised gracefully as she petted her stomach.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you are Jim Shannon's kid, you are the very essence of my bane. Huh, if you weren't Lucas'-"

"You'd what? Hurt pregnant woman?" She huffed before taking a deep breath, "Let me be the adult and apologize…Why do you hate me?"

"I hate your father, I have a daughter in the future and your father is the reason why I –" Yelling silenced her as a pair of soldiers entered her house.

"The forest is on fire! We have to leave, now!" One grabbed Maddy's arm and began dragging her out as the other flanked Mire, informing her of the damages already done.

Maddy stepped outside, and gasped. The fire certainly wasn't big, but a long wall of orange was eating its way towards them. The air was hot, and she saw ashes floating in the air. And the fire was moving fast. Very fast.

She said slowly, emphasizing each word, "Oh, My, God."

**So what do you think? Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 Frying Pans and Fires

Maddy petted her stomach as a strong hand lead her through the area, fire where there wasn't blackened earth, and scorch marks where there wasn't fire.

She coughed and covered her mouth with her shirt as much as she could. Breaking through the brush and ushered into a rover, she watched through the window as it started up and drove away from the fire.

Maddy could see all the fire now, and could now tell that it wasn't just a fire, but a volcanic eruption. Ashen clouds hung over the spurting mountain.

She felt her muscles in her stomach clench, and breathed, trying to relax herself after the frightening situation. A bump hit her stomach wall and she realized it was a kick, followed by several more. When one hit her lung and made her begin to gasp for air, she gasped. The baby had turned already, the thought scared her worse than a volcano.

"How did this happen? Hm? Didn't Lucas chart out every major disaster in this future?" Mire interrogated, barking at the driver, she looked back at the rest of the occupants and locked on Maddy. Ebony eyes examined the young woman as she rubbed her stomach, rocking every so slightly and mumbling something with closed eyes.

"Alright?" Her strong voice alerted Maddy of her presence, midnight hands rubbed over her back.

"I,uh…think that the baby is….ah, kicking hard… oh shhhh baby." She groaned rubbing her lower stomach.

Mira smiled, but only for a second before she remembered that this kid was a Shannon. "It will pass, you r blood pressure probably woke him up. He was telling you to settle down." She smiled once more before she left.

Maddy breathed, heart slowing, she felt the kicks getting less frequent, and she smiled. Her baby was alive.

She just hope Alicia was alright too.

.

.

.

Lucas drove as fast as he could to the Camp after he got a broken radio message about the fire. Worry, fear that something happened to Maddy ate at his heart.

He crested the ridge and found black skies and red forests. As he drove by one particularly burned out path he saw a large Hadrosaurs broke through the brush, covered in flame and screaming.

He shivered, as it tripped and rolled to the ground where it flailed and died. What if his Maddy was burning? He stepped on the gas and crashed through several burning branches.

Coming to a stop at the camp, he jumped out with a cloth over his mouth and nose, squinting through the ash and smoke.

He was grabbed by a set of strong hands and thrown back against the rover. One of the strong hands held him down by the throat. "Where is she?" A barking growl came from a dark silhouette in the light of the fire.

"Maddy? Like hell I would tell you." Lucas wrapped one leg around The man's own and brought his other leg down on his thigh. A grunt sounded from the shadowed man as he stumbled back for a moment. Lucas sat up and reached for his pistol, "I will never let you have what's mine."

Air rushed from his lungs as his legs were swept out from beneath him and his shoulders came in contact with the ground.

"Where?" The man was holding him down again, but Lucas could see his face now.

"Your that bastard that kept my wife for so long. Reynolds, right?" He used his pistol to swipe across the his face, effectively dislodging the bigger man.

Lucas stumbled to his feet and pointed his pistol directly at Mark's dark figure, "You will never have what's mine." He pulled the trigger and Mark's chest exploded in a flurry of blood and bone.

He looked around a moment and noted that all the rovers, excluding his, were gone. Smiling, he climbed into his rover and drove away, Leaving Mark to burn.

.

.

.

"Maddy?" she turned toward the caller and smiled tiredly at Mira, "You don't love him, Lucas I mean."

She dropped her smile and started crying. They were in their own section of the cave system they were taking shelter in until they could find a new home.

"I have never loved him, how could I?" She covered her face with her hands and rocked on her heels again, as if to rock her now upset baby, kicking in her stomach.

"Tell me, I won't tell him." She assured and Maddy let it flow. The pain she had been bottling up for the last months, and Alicia's creation. Mira watched her with a cool expression, before grabbing her her arm and sneaking along the wall of the cave. "What are you doing?"

"How do you think I had Sienna? I never spoke of a husband because a monster made me have her and I couldn't afford a abortion. But damn, how grateful I was not to. She is my everything, but if I had to live with her father. Well, I don't know how you did it for this long." Poking her head out of the cave she pulled her to a rover, "Besides we have to give that baby a chance."

"How did you?"

"Lucas and I talk, he expressed his concerns about you, that's why I was with you in the first place." She dragged Maddy into the passenger seat of the small rover, getting it started and driver away quickly.

"You need to understand," she roared above the air rushing pass them as they raced towards the dimming fires. "Luicas can NEVER know I helped you, or I may never see Sienna again."

"Not a soul will know." The pregnant woman promised.

.

.

.

They were passing right bay the now destroyed camp, when Maddy caught sight of a rover. A Terra Nova rover at that.

She screamed for Mira to stop and rolled out of the rover to search the new one. She turned around and looked over the landscape, "Maddy nothing could have survived out there, this is even trashed," she said kicking the burned rover.

"I'll take only a few minute. Promise." Picking over the burned branches and ashen ground she searched for something of somebody.

Her eyes caught onto a silver sleeping bag like thing. She remembered Mark telling her that they were used to protect firefighters and soldiers in the middle of forest fires. She knelt beside it and ripped the top open. Breath leaving her body.

It was Mark, and he had burns all over his face and whatever body she could see. "She called out to Mira, and they dragged the bag with Mark in it to their rover. Placing him into the back they gunned it to Terra Nova.

Maddy just hoped that they would get there soon. In time to save her husband. She was certainly out of the frying pan and into the fire.

**I hope you like this, and please review, I am on the fence about killing off Mark in my story or not. Just tell me what you think. Have a wonderful weekend lovlies. **


	9. Chapter 9Calm Before the Storm

Maddy cried silently, watching Mark lay in the back, unmoving and still smoking slightly. She studied him for a moment, and frowned at the marks. Half his body was burned badly, discolored. The other was relatively undamaged. Like some weird dichotomy.

Maddy was interrupted by a bouncing rocking motion and looked ahead to see a road of large branches. She looked back and saw his head lolling around, she could see all the burns on his face and neck now, some were even starting to fill with pus. She climbed back as well as she could with her small baby bulge and knelt next to him.

"Oh Mark, Oh," Maddy's voice cracked, thick with tears, she reached out to touch him.

"I wouldn't," Mira called back, her eyes could be seen by Maddy in the rearview mirror. "The burns are bad, and if something of a different texture, a cloth for instance, touches it and is pulled away, well the skin comes with."

Maddy was momentarily stunned by Mira's medical knowledge, as if reading her mind Mira added, "My people have had enough for us to know."

She nodded and looked back down at her husband, placing her hands on the floor of either side of his head, as if to protect him. Maddy looked up to see how far they were from Terra Nova.

"Am I dead, Baby?" A mumbled groan came from beneath her. She looked down, hair curtain around her face, so all she saw was Mark.

"Oh God, baby, are you okay?" She cried and almost smacked herself while she sobbed, "What am I saying. you're so hurt, what happened?"

He opened his mouth slightly, but she starts talking again. "Wait, no, don't say anything, you could have some serious throat damage." She jumped when one of her tears landed on his face and he shivered. "I'm sorry," She moved to touch his cheek but stopped again. "I love, you."

"I want to feel you so bad. Please Maddy." He begged weakly and started to groan and shake all over.

"Mark, don't try to move, I'll touch you, just don't worry." She reached out and gently stroked her fingers over his less damaged side, just his cheek bone.

"Oh that feels so good baby," He sighed, a lot of the pent up tension being brushed away by her fingers. She did this a few more times, then gentle leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I love you Maddy." He whispered before she pulled away.

"Mark, please just rest, and don't you dare doo such a stupid thing again," She whisper yelled.

"I would do it a thousand times over, for my Angel-," he said something else, but she couldn't pick it up as he fell asleep. She still stroked his cheek, as if to hang on to him.

.

.

.

"We're almost there, just hold on." Mira roared, and the rover bounced. They were within seeing distance of Terra Nova now, and it had been almost four hours since Mark fell asleep.

Maddy watched the gate lower, and told Mira to get her close to it. Jumping out, she waved her hands yelling that Mark was hurt. The gate rose as Maddy climbed back in.

She looked at Mark. He had to live. He had to for her.

.

.

.

"Doctor Shannon," turning to the frantic soldiers, she gasped as Mark was carried into the infirmary.

"I need all staff on minor cases, with me NOW." Ordering the stunned people into action, this was her army. Her eyes caught sight of Maddy, rushing in after her husband, dirt and muck on her face.

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed her daughter, "My baby." Was all she whispered. She hugged Maddy before looking her over. Torn clothes, dirty hair, dull eyes. That struck the doctor the most, her bright eyes were now dull. What had Lucas done to her?

"Fix him Mom, Please." Tears fell from her eyes, as she began to rub her stomach. Her own mother nodded and went to the OR to perform the need surgery.

"MADDY," Skye called out and hugged her sister-in-law, followed into the infirmary, by Josh, Jim, Zoe, Alicia, and Nathaniel, all pulling her into a hug.

They greeted each other, before taking seats in the room, waiting for the burned young man to recover or die.

.

.

.

"Okay, Everyone," one of the nurses called them, "Mark is out of surgery, but he is not out of the woods. Not only did he sustain second and third degree burns, but he was shot in the chest, we recovered the bullet and patched him-"

"So the stitches will have to heal?"

"That and he suffered some nasty smoke damage to his throat and lungs, we fixed as much as we could, now we just have to replace the untreatable with cloned lungs. But he is awake."

Maddy sobbed. The man she loved was going to live, and she could certainly live with the scars, "Can….I see him now?...Please." She begged, wiping away tears. The nurse nodded, "Only immediate family."

Maddy rushed into the room and lost her breath. His entire torso and half his body was bandaged in white, and tubes were everywhere. She walked to his bedside and took his hand. The nurse pushed a chair behind her and she sat, sliding it closer to the bed.

"Mark?" Her voice cracked, before she cleared it, "Mark, I really love you no matter what." She whispered and grabbed his un-bandaged hand, petting it.

"I love you more than life itself." He rasped back, and sighed, "Come here." He struggled to open his good arm and waited for her to climb into bed with him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Careful not to lay her head on his injuries.

"If you ever do something like that again, I will never let you into the bedroom again."

"And if you ever go out into the jungle with a crazed psychopath again, I will never try to get you pregnant again." She gasped and kissed his neck.

"You wouldn't, sides I got Licia back."

"Okay, we'll try for a dozen more." He promised, sliding his good hand down and rubbing her stomach.

They laid like that for several hours, before Maddy's mother pulled her away to check the baby.

.

.

.

Maddy, Alicia Washington, Skye, and her mother, all stood in the ultrasound room, prepping Maddy with the gel. As she slid it around on her stomach, Elizabeth started.

"Maddy, are you alright?" fingers brushed against her daughter's high cheek bone.

"Well, I'm probably malnourished, but Lucas stole prenatal pills for the baby, and the cuts and bruises will-"

"Maddy!" Her mother reached up and grabbed her shoulder, "I meant did he hurt you baby. My Baby, are YOU alright?" She looked at her daughter.

Maddy looked around the room at her friends and family, "I will heal I think, and he was gentle if I pretend to love him. And I didn't want him to hurt Licia." She was choking, and covered her face with her hands.

She felt them close in on her and tightly embraced her. "I should finish this, we are probably getting this gel all over us." Elizabeth cried, and Maddy laughed when the three women sported cold jelly stripes. They waited until the baby was visible and fawned over it.

"It's a boy, oh Maddy." Her mother looked at her, and watched her daughter smile slowly.

"I can't wait," The whisper was barely audible, but they all smiled non-the-less. As Maddy and her ,opther were wiping away the gel from her stomach. "Hey Wash, you never told me how you survived the shot." The older woman laughed.

"Shrapnel, from a grenade back before I met the Commander. It got lodged in my head, and they said I'd live with it, too cheap to pay for its removal. But I think all in all it turned out for the best." They all smiled and left the room to tell the family.

Things were finally getting back together again.

.

.

.

Lucas drove into camp with a smile on his face. He killed that wife stealing bastard. And all he wanted to do was to have His wife in his arms…And his bed.

He nodded to the soldiers and met with Rorac and Shanler.

"Well, where did you move my wife?" He asked, expecting to be taken directly to her.

"Uh, Sir, one of our rovers, is missing, along with your wife." There was that second of calm before the storm. That tiny little second.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" His voice echoed of the walls of the cave, "YOU IDIOT'S. SHE'S MINE AND YOU LET HER GET AWAY?" Lucas glared at them as he spit his anger.

"Sir, it is for the best, I mean think of the baby." Rorac said quickly and jumped when Lucas smiled.

"It is isn't it? The baby will be healthy, and she will get any help she needs, hell maybe, maybe when I take Terra Nova again, we can have a home together and everything." Lucas smiled and walked off towards his work station to catch up on all that work he had been putting off to spend time with his family.

He would go see Maddy in the Morning.


	10. Chapter 10 Blood

"Maddy," Mark whined, "I feel like an old man."

Three months of physical therapy had him walking, well hobbling, with a cane. She shook her head, "And I'll be your trophy wife." That made him and her mother laugh as she filled out his release form for him.

"What can I be, Daddy?" Licia asked from the small table, where she was drawing. Maddy walked over to her daughter and cupped her chin.

"The gardener," Maddy leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Because I play in the flower box with Aunt Zo's Dinosaurs?" The little girl asked as she wrinkle her nose. Dr. Shannon smiled widely and helped the seven months pregnant woman stand.

Hugging and waving goodbye, Maddy collected her husband and child, "Let's go home Mads." Mark limped next to his family on the path to their home.

.

.

.

Lucas picked another bright bloom. It was pink with golden yellow flecks at the tips of the delicate petals. Perfect. He placed it carefully with the rest of the flowers he held. She would love theses he was sure of that.

"Sir, are you done picking flowers?" Rorac sighed, boredom clear in his voice. He had already thought of every excuse to get out of picking flowers for Maddy with Lucas. Of course, Lucas threatened to demote him several ranks.

"Yes actually, now we just have to wait a few hours for It to get dark and YOU can drive me to Terra Nova." Lucas snarled, but his grip on the flowers stayed gentle.

Climbing into the rover he smiled, "She loves flowers you know, and so does Licia." Rorac nodded and started up the vehicle, driving them towards the colony.

.

.

.

Maddy stretched slowly, arms above her head, and back arching as much as it could with a child constricting her midsection. "Good morning, Beautiful." A soft, deep voice greeted from beside her.

She smiled and turned on her side to look at her husband, his eyes on her. "How are you?" She asked, reaching out and brushing her fingers around the stitches of his recent lung surgery.

He sighed and closed her eyes again as he turned his head to look at her. Half his face, half his body, was covered in purple burn scars, and he could barely open his right eye. Mark was still on bed rest, something he hated, and they often just laid in the bed together.

"Mark, you didn't answer my question," Moving her fingers to brush over the now un-bandaged burns. A visible shiver ran through him as his breath caught. "How are you today?"

"Hot and bothered, thank you Dear," he groaned while she began to rub gentle circles on his pectoral muscle.

"Well, I'm sorry, but those need to completely heal before we can try for another baby. Besides I still have to have this one." She grabbed his undamaged hand and pressed the palm to her large stomach.

"Damn it," A soft huff blew from his lips, "fine, then you can stop touching my burns, their too sensitive." Maddy sat up and pressed her lips to his, careful of his wounds.

"Knock, knock." Both Nathaniel and Nathaniel Jr. stood at the door, the smaller of the two was half asleep leaning heavily on his father's legs to keep from falling over.

"Commander, sir come in," Mark sat up with the help of his wife.

"Do you ever knock anymore?," Maddy rolled her eyes at the intruder's smirk.

"Just Nathaniel. I wanted to see how Mark's recovery is going." Lifting his son and striding in, he stopped at the edge of the bed.

"On the mend, Sir." Mark grimaced, knowing his disfigurement, and a little embarrassed since all that covered him were boxers and the sheets of his bed, clothes to painful to wear. The little boy suddenly sat straight up in his father's arms and looked at Mark.

"Are you a super hero?" He asked excitedly, wiggling to be placed on the floor.

"Uh…What?" Maddy was smiling, as Mark's brows rose. He winced when Nathaniel Jr. poked his burned shoulder.

"Mom said that lots of superheroes have scars and really cool fighting moves, and go around saving people." He said so quickly that it took a moment for them to register before he poked Mark again, his father's hand snapped out and gently enclosed the tiny palm.

The little blond head looked up at his father and asked what he did wrong. A silent exchange went on, that had the young couple smiling widely. For a moment everything was quiet. For a moment.

"PAPPY!" Alicia slammed into her grandfather's legs, almost throwing him off balance. "Are we going to the Orchards today?"

He laughed and petted her head, "A promise is a promise, Let's go, Grandma wants planty of apples for an apple pie."

"Wash actually lets you call her that?" Mark laughed as Alicia climbed into her parent's bed. She sat up and wrapped her small arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Get better soon, Daddy. I will bring you back an apple."

"that's wonderful of you, sweetie," Maddy also took the offered hug for her, before letting Nathaniel take the child and his son out of the house.

Mark watched the door a little longer, before turning to Maddy as she folded baby clothes. Their eyes met, and he wiggled his eye brows.

Maddy covered her face as she laughed hard at the face he was giving her. "This is the real reason I married you."

He looked taken aback and she stopped laughing before starting again when he said loudly, "I thought it was because we have great sex."

.

.

.

Alicia walked around the orchard, trying to find the perfect apple for her father.

"Licia," She looked around for the caller, hugging her pink coat to her tighter, "Licia, over here." Finding the direction of the voice, she ran to the fence, when she saw her Daddy.

"Daddy, I missed you." She slid through the bars and hugged Lucas. "Why do you have flowers?"

"For Mommy, will you give them to her for me?" She nodded and took the bouquet in her arms. "And a ribbon for my little girl." He tied the bright purple fabric around her pony tail, "And one last thing." He pressed a little box into the child's hands and helped her through the bars again.

Alicia turned back and smiled, "Bye, Daddy," running off to her mother, who came into view with a basket in her arms.

.

.

.

Alicia Washington watched all the children in Miss Lizzie's Class, agreeing after seeing the poor girl sniffling and sneezing with twenty children running around her. At the moment they were in the orchard, picking out apples to take home. Other than the children she was surrounded by Orchard pickers.

"Hey Wash got room for two more." She recognized her boyfriends voice. Though she wouldn't openly call him that, there was no other title for him. Little Alicia and Nathaniel Jr hugged her legs.

"Hello, Grandma," Alicia said simply to the older woman and watched the older woman gawk.

"Why don't you go find that apple for your Dad?" Nathaniel said after he knelt down next to her. She nodded and ran off. When she did, Nathaniel peeked up at Wash, still gawking.

"Should I ask?"

"I'm supposed to do that." He grabbed her hand, pulled out a small box and readjusted his position so he was properly kneeling. "Alicia Washington will you-," interrupted by her lips working over his, he gladly gave into her.

"If you get anymore gooey and romantic, I might get sick." Pulling him to his feet and wrapping her arms tighter around him.

Nathaniel stood a few yards away watching his parents and the way his mother smiled when his father held up that gift for her.

He looked at the big red apple in his hands then up at Leah Marcos who talked with Zoe while she stood on her tip toes, trying to get an apple just feet above her.

Nathaniel jogged to her and wordlessly mimicked his father's movements. He was kneeling behind her and saw Zoe clap a hand over her mouth and point at him.

Leah whirled around and stared at him, a slow smile crossing her face, she took the offered apple and bit into it. Humming she grabbed his hand and grabbed him along with her as they walked through the trees.

A bone chilling scream rang out and Nathaniel Jr. watched his parents run towards the fence as orchard pickers made a circle around the kids and led them inside.

.

.

.

"Mommy, Mommy," Alicia called out, dashing to her mother and handing her the flowers.

"These are gorgeous sweetie, where did you get them?" Maddy slowly squatted down to look her daughter in the eye.

"Daddy," She pulled the ribbon from her hair, "And he gave me this." Alicia showed Maddy the bright purple ribbon in her pony tail.

"Well I'll have to reward Daddy later today." She started to stand up when Alicia pressed a little box into her hand.

"Well Daddy always likes to surprise us, doesn't he? Where is he, by the way?"

"Mommy, he's over there." Her daughter pointed back at fence as Maddy followed the line of sight.

Lucas stood leaning against the fence bars and smiling at her, waving when he face twisted in horror.

Maddy stood up quickly and let out a scream, more out of pain. Muscles tightened before she felt a warm wetness between her legs.

"Oh, No,no,no,no,no," She chanted as she sank back down to the ground, "Oh, noooOOOOO!" Another shock hit her. She didn't know what was happening, since her contractions from Alicia's birth was nowhere near as painful as this.

Alicia started crying and backed up from her mother as the Commander and Wash reached them at full sprints.

"Maddy?" Wash grabbed her hand and paled as her own was crushed. Maddy just pointed towards the fence where Lucas had been, unable to talk without screaming in pain. The Commander grabbed his granddaughter and placed her on his hip.

"Nathaniel, she's bleeding." Wash stood and slowly pulled the distressed young mother to her feet.

"Take her to the infirmary. I'll inform Mark and drop off Licia." He said as Wash nodded and did what he said.

And there was a lot of blood.


	11. Chapter 11 His Son

Carter jogged to Wash and demanded to know what had happened as she walked a stumbling Maddy to the infirmary. "Help me get her to the hospital." She said, since he was an official EMT of Terra Nova, which meant house calls and OTG missions.

"What happened?" Breathless and looking around the orchard, "God she's bleeding bad."

"No duh, help me. Reilly get over here." Carter turned and caught sight of Rosa sprinting with wide eyes. Wash filled her in on the situation as she took Maddy's other arm. When Lic got to the part of her screaming Maddy spoke with a trembling voice.

"Lucas. He's never going to leave us alone. He's going to come back. It's never going to end. Just some sick cycle always repeating itself," she stopped as her body shook, and more blood droplets splattered to the ground.

"Get her to the infirmary, I have to check on…on something." Carter left the women and strode to the fence. As he walked, he passed Leah who was looking around like she was lost. "Whatcha doin, kiddo?"

"I lost Nat. When the orchard pickers took us inside I turned around and he wasn't there."

"Leah, go inside and stay there, I'll find him." She nodded and did as he told, while he picked up a set of sixer tracks.

He slipped through the bars like he had back when he broke into Terra Nova, following the tracks with strict precision.

He followed the path until he spotted two figures facing each other. One of the figures was noticeable smaller than the kneeling one.

"Lucas," Slowly approaching the pair, his suspicions of the child's identity was confirmed.

"Carter, or do you prefer traitor," He snarled and stood trying to project his height, but carter was still taller. "I was just getting to know my dear brother here." He waved at Nathaniel Jr.

"Leave out of this, his just a kid," Carter tried to move between them, eying a knife that Lucas unsheathed.

"No, tell Maddy that I'll see her soon." He smiled, actually looked calmer. Carter grabbed Nat and pulled him behind his legs.

"Fuck you. Do you think Maddy loves you, she loves Mark, and nothing will change that. And your father, you took his lover from him, and caused him more pain than anything else, he hates you. Everyone hates you, and I bet the sixers aren't too fond of you." He felt some pleasure in seeing Lucas' face twist up and his hackles rise.

Lucas struck out with the blade as Carter moved too. What would have been his neck became his shoulder and bit in deeply, getting caught in the bone. Lucas let go of the knife and let it stick sickeningly out of his shoulder

"I'll survive this, your father survived the same wound."

"Because unlike my father, there wasn't poison on the blade," Carter's heart stopped.

Shit.

Lucas laughed and pushed Carter back, "Ya know what, take my brother, tell my father that he can't stop me. He never has nor will." Disappearing into the underbrush, he waited for the poison to take effect.

.

.

.

Rosa burst through the clinic doors with Maddy and Wash, the sight of her sent all the staff into over drive as they took Maddy away, down a hallway and into the OR. She waited a moment, sharing a look of despair with her Lieutenant.

"Your dismissed, I'll stay here." Rosa nodded and left, approaching the fence post she abandoned earlier.

Walking the perimeter she fell into the boring routine quickly, thoughts flying to Maddy, and the blood drops she saw every time she passed the center fence.

"Rosa!" She looked around. Few people used her first name, the Commander, Wash, and Carter.

Nat stepped out of the trees, but stopped to look back, a stumbling Carter following. She jogged to them and reached out, wrapping her arms around him as he lost his balance and fell into her. He huffed and coughed up some filmy liquid onto her breast plate. She stared at the knife grip sticking from the peak of his shoulder, less blood than she thought seeped from the wound.

Pulling him to his feet she dragged him to the infirmary, Nat at her side.

.

.

.

Maddy's dress, once white but now stained with red, was ripped over her head and replaced with a hospital gown.

"Get her on the bed, I need to see what's happening inside." Dr. Shannon ordered, as she snapped gloves on.

Maddy was placed in the bed, staring at the ceiling as a holographic screen was projected.

"Okay, that cord is choking the fetus, we need to put her out and perform the c-section now."

She looked at her mother and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, "Mom, what's happening?"

"We are getting the baby out, it'll be okay." Dr. Shannon brushed her fingers through Maddy's hair, and felt her shaking.

"It hurts so bad, Mom." She groaned as her muscles clenched again, "is the baby okay?"

"I think so, we just have to get to it now." Elizabeth took a large needle from a masked nurse and gently injected her daughter.

"Just relax, I take care of you sweet heart." Maddy nodded and gladly welcomed the effect of the drug in her system.

.

.

.

"Come on, Carter, talk to me." Rosa coaxed as she practically dragged him through the streets of the colony, Nat walking in front of them and looking back every few seconds.

"Is Uncle Carter going to die?" He asked Reilly with all the innocence in the world.

"No, he still has to take me on a date." Carter perked up.

"Aw screw dying, I want to see you in that little red dress." He spit up more filmy stuff, his voice sounded raspier, as if there was something in his throat.

"What little red dress?" She was within thirty feet of the clinic, heart pounding. He had become paler and a cold sweet broke out on his forehead.

"The one I keep fantasizing you in, damn you look sooo hot in it."

She almost smiled, entering the clinic after Nat opened the doors.

"Doctor Shannon?" Reilly called and grimaced at Wash as she took in Carter's appearance.

A nurse approached her, "the Doctor's in surgery with Maddy."

"Than get me somebody, he's dying, Dr. Malcolm needs to look at him to, he was poisoned." Rosa kept a hold on Carter as the nurse ran out of the clinic, towards the science building.

.

.

.

Mark hobbled into the clinic with the Commander, Alicia holding his burned hand. The first things he heard when he entered was,

"Reilly, what the," a glare from the woman made him stumble and start again, "uh, what happened?"

She related what she knew, Nat filling in the rest, and Carter telling them of the toxin. Malcolm joined them not to long before and noted all the symptoms.

As they spoke, Mark felt his blood boil. Everything was going wrong. The scars he could live with, but to see those he loved get threatened and hurt by the bastard. He walked back to the OR and sat on the bench just outside the room.

Waiting and listening. He actually preferred hearing Maddy scream in labor like she did during her first pregnancy, than the chilling silence of a surgery, one that could not only kill her, but save her.

He twisted the wedding ring around on his finger.

"Mark," Dr. Shannon stepped out of the room with a VERY tiny bundle, "He's two month premature, so he's very small and weak. But we kept him in an incubator for an hour before I could bring him out."

She passed the baby to him and Mark froze. The tiny creature fit perfectly in one of his hands, and the feeling of holding spun sugar fell over him once more. He felt it when he met Maddy, when he held Alicia Beth Taylor, when he married the love of his life. And now with this tiny little boy.

"Hey, little guy, are you liking the new world?" as if to answer the baby moved and let out a little cry, "Yeah I know, I agree with you, Mom's always better." He laughed as his son, HIS SON, humpfed in reply. Mark spoke to him in whispers afraid to hurt his tiny ears.

He tucked the baby into the crook of his burned arm and stood, hobbling up and down the hall with his son as his mother-in-law worked with Dr. Wallace.

"I'm going to fix everything, so you and your mom and your sister, won't be bothered anymore."

.

.

.

**So, I guess I could tell you that I write these by the day and basically pull most of the plot out of my rear, so telling me how I'm doing, and please give some suggestions **


	12. Chapter 12 Commander Nathaniel Taylor

**Sorry this took so ling, my dad got pissed at me for getting a B on a science test and band me form the computer. He's fu;; of crap, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted it to be more about Taylor, because he is a very big part of the three, and soon several more, main families. Enjoy and tell me what you think about it. Suggestions and Idea's are always welcome. Also for those of you who are waiting for an update to Zoe and Sam, i will upload another chapter tomorrow.**

The Commander watched Malcolm examine Carter, before giving him several different injections. With each needle came a curse on Dr. Wallace by the ex-Sixer. After he was done, Dr. Shannon fixed his wound and joined them outside.

"He'll be fine in a week, but the poison was incredible potent-"

"And it won't help in healing his shoulder." She added, meeting Taylor's eyes. Her eyes wee dark and dull, every tired line she had showed intensely at that moment.

"But he will recover?" He asked them, eyes intent on the man that protected his second son. Both doctors nodded, Taylor was about to speak again when a soft click caught all their ears.

Eyes turned from the man laid out on the bed to the form of a young woman in a red dress, matching heels, and carrying a basket of food.

Reilly smiled and stopped to salute the Commander, "Wash gave me the rest of the day off, and I kinda made plans with somebody." She nodded towards the room and essentially Carter. Taylor stepped aside and they all watched her enter.

"Go away, I don't want another stupid shot." Carter crossed his arms without even looking at who it was.

"Oh, and I only brought food," one of her brows was raised as his head snapped to her with comically wide eyes. He made to stand from the bed, but got tangle in the covers instead and landed on his back. Hands wrestled the sheets before he was freed and righted himself.

Before he could make a move, loud laughs came from outside and he looked to the window. Scowling he stalked to it and shut the blinds.

"Let's leave them alone," he heard the good doctor say and the shadows of the three people leave. Rosa walked to the door, peeked out, and smiled.

"We're alone," shutting the door she walked to the basket and pulled food out, "now lets start with a meal, then we can go do something else." They smiled and sat on the bed.

.

.

.

Taylor walked down the hall and followed Elizabeth to the birthing room where the Reynolds were.

He walked in and watched Mark murmur to his wife, daughter, and baby as he rocked form side to side, his burned body moving with more grace than a perfectly healthy soldier would.

"Who's this?" Stepping into the room he was able to see the top of the baby's head. It's skull was tiny.

"I was waiting for Maddy to name him, I want to name him Kyle, but I haven't asked Maddy." He looked back at his son then at the Commander who was holding out his arms.

Passing the child to Nathaniel, he started kicking and eventually the blanket was removed from him. Without the cloth, Nathaniel was able to cradle the tiny child perfectly in his cupped hands.

"Is this how small I was Pappy?" Alicia asked as she stood by him and stared t her new brother.

"At one time we were all so small that you wouldn't have been able to see us." Taylor said and smiled at her shocked face. He stared back at the tiny wiggling thing before movement caught his attention.

Maddy Reynolds was in bed, moving her head from side to side. Her eyes finally locked onto her son and she smiled, looking so week and tired at the effort.

"I want to hold him." She slurred heavily and let out a huff as Taylor stood and walked towards her.

He placed the baby in her arms before she sighed. "Oh god he so beautiful." She whispered and heard Mark snort at her side. "What?"

"He's a boy, how will he feel if you said he was beautiful?"

"Seriously?" Licia raised a brow and put a hand on her hip.

"I swear she learned that from you." Mark whispered to his wife as his commanding officer laughed, waking the child.

"Hush," Maddy scowled at her adoptive father and looked back at the baby. "I want to name him Alexander." Mark's face fell a little and he caught the Commander's gaze and he nodded leaving them.

.

.

.

Taylor strode out of the infirmary and to the command center, to his wife and son. Entering, he walked to her and ripped her plex from her hands, taking her hands and kissing them.

"Was Junior really small?" He asked with her knuckles against his mouth, looking up to meet her amber eyes. "When he was born was he really small?"

"Well yeah, otherwise it would have hurt a whole lot more when I gave birth. Why?" She kept a level gaze with him, her work face as she called it. "Nathaniel?"

"I was just at the infirmary and with the Reynolds, and their baby was so small he fit into my palms." He dropped her hands to cup his hands, as if to show her the baby's size.

"Nat wasn't that small. Why?" She looked at her plex on the table. Her head swiveled and looked at him, eyes wide, "Oh hell no."

"Why not, damn it I want another baby." He straightened, "But this time we are going to get married then have another baby."

"NO." She bit her lip as soon as it passed her lips and frowned as his face fell. She opened her mouth to say something else, but a soldier stuck his head into the room.

"Commander Taylor, Lieutenant Washington-Taylor-"

"Washington-Taylor?"

"I told them to start calling you that."

"Sir, Ma'am, We've spotted a Phoenix Rover just outside the perimeter-" being interrupted again by the Commander rushing past hm.

"Wash, you're in charge," he raced down the stairs and whistled to Jim. "You're with me."

Jim only nodded and slipped into the rover brought up for Taylor.

.

.

.

Flying across the plains, they tracked the rover, slowing it when the enemy vehicle came to a stop. Taylor and Jim left the rover and stalked up through the brush.

Jumping out they leveled their pistols at a Phoenix soldier who put his hands into the air. "JESUS! Don't shoot!"

"Where's Lucas?" Nathaniel snarled, for the first time in his life, he felt pure hatred towards his first born.

"At Terra Nova," he said with a slight shake in his voice, "He picked flowers this morning, I dropped him off at the colony and he told me to leave without him at noon." Jim gave Taylor a glance he didn't return.

Instead Nathaniel surged forward and pistol whipped the soldier, standing over the now out cold man.

"I'll call Terra Nova, you get him into his rover." Jim said, turning on his heel and jogging to their rover.

Taylor dragged the man by his ankle to his rover and climbed in. He drove it to Jim and yelled, "Hurry up, I'm leaving." Taylor took off and gunned it to the colony. Lucas was there.

.

.

.

Skye laughed at Josh as her shirt hung from his teeth. This was their time, when Rorry was put down for a nap or with his parents, to admire each other. Josh smiled and wiggled his brows, flung the shirt aside and undressed himself quickly.

She was about to do the same with her pants and under clothes when a knock sounded at the door.

She grabbed his shirt since she couldn't see hers around and sent him to their room, laughing again as he hung his head and pouted at her. She ran to the door and opened it, her smile fading quickly and all humor gone from her body.

"Good to see you again," he kept the gun pointed at her, "sister." Stepping forward she stepped back and Lucas entered the house, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Who is that Skye?" Josh called form their bedroom, her eyes straying from Lucas for a second to look at the doorway of her room.

"My Brother."


	13. Chapter 13Life And Death

Lucas pressed the gun against her shoulder and smiled as she whimpered. He used the advantage of fear against her and pushed her aside.

Josh walked out of their bed room with his boxers on, freezing with wide eyes. A soft cry came from another room and both parents jumped as Lucas' head turned toward the door.

Josh took a step towards a distracted Lucas, and another. And another. Soon he was very close to Lucas, and lunged forward when Lucas' head snapped back.

A shot resounded around the house and Josh stumbled back, grasping his stomach. Skye cried out and jumped to Josh. He mumbled her name, but kept his eyes on the door to his son's room.

She spun around to sprint to the baby's room and burst through. Grabbing the door and slamming it shut.

Before it closed, Lucas placed his foot between the door and doorway, effectively stopping her attempts to stop him.

His arm slinked through and pulled the trigger, allowing him entry.

Skye hit the floor hard, blood seeping form the bullet wound that was just beneath the hollow of her neck. She blew out of a shaky breath and her body stopped moving completely.

The loud wails of the baby drew Lucas in and he picked up the small child, reading the name above his blue crib. "Rory, Huh," he cradled him as they walked into the kitchen and subsequently to the fridge.

"Everything's alright," He warmed the bottle of baby formula and watched the child drink. "You have your mother's eyes and hair." He watched the little guy down the food in a minute or so. Turning on his heel, he walked back into the nursery and placed Rory next to his mother. Soaking the little white onesie with blood Lucas left the house, but not before writing a message in Josh's own blood.

.

.

.

Jim looked at his tiny grandson, Kyle Alexander Reynolds, in his wife's arms. "How's Maddy?" Whispering as not to disturb the baby.

"She's fine, but she cannot stay under stress like this. Whether she chooses to have another child or not, it's killing her." She whispered back before placing Kyle into the incubator, still too small to regulate his one body temp.

He had come the moment he heard his grandson was born and still needed to check on Maddy, since she was asleep when he arrived.

Elizabeth led him into the room and smiled at her daughter weakly looking around. "He's here," Presenting the child to his mother with Jim rolling in the incubator.

Mark stepped forward and whispered into his mother-in-laws ear. Receiving a nod and taking off his shirt, much to Jim's and Maddy's confusion, before opening the incubator.

The scars were far worse on his body, than his face, and covered his right side. However, the scar that Kyle was now laying his tiny head on was where the bullets had ripped through. "He's cold." Grabbing a blanket and covering him with it, Mark sat with his son pressed skin to skin to him.

"It will help him regulate a heartbeat and stay war-"

Jim's communicator device went off with Dunham's voice. "Officer Shannon," It was scratchy but understandable. "Shots were heard at your son's home, we are checking it out now, but we request a medic."

"Medic request granted. Call Carter." Jim said as he left the room, not even waving good bye to his family. Jim strode to Carter's room and dragged him from Reilly.

They ran out to the police rover and speed to Josh's home, it being quiet close to the elder Shannon's own. Passing by housing units, and the small school they screeched to a stop, next to Taylor.

Entering together, Jim paled. Josh's was laying motionless in the small hallway, a bloody message by him. Taylor walked into Rory's room and quickly knelt down by his adoptive daughter's cold body and lifted the unharmed baby to Jim, "Get out of here, Jim."

The order took a second for the shocked man to process. Instead watching Carter, and now Wash, work on the young couple. When had she gotten here?

"Jim, out now!" This time a soldier gently pushed the baby carrying man out of the house. He sat on the steps, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. What would he do? How could he tell his wife? Or his daughters? Hell, how could he live if his son and daughter-in-law die?

Jim watched his son and Skye get carried out on stretchers and put in the back of a make shift ambulance. He only caught the words, "-the bullet hit her heart-," from Carter, sinking deeper into the numbing shock.

He looked into the darkening sky and whispered, "You've put my family through a lot. But, if there is some kind of higher power out there, then don't let them die."

.

.

.

Maddy had been wheeled to the sitting area of the infirmary to watch Alicia play with her same age uncle.

"Get out of the way, Doctor Shannon, we need you right NOW!" Carter was yelling when he entered through the door, grabbing everyone's attention. Maddy's heart sank when soldiers walked in with two stretchers carrying a bloody Josh and Skye.

Her heart stopped. The thudding in her chest non-existent as her mother rushed to take them into surgery. Alicia Washington walking next to Josh, as her hand was literally in his stomach.

She couldn't hear anything, all sound drowned out by the sight of her brother and sister-in-law's possibly dead bodies.

A tugging made her turn to see a shirtless Mark giving her Kyle, then grabbing his daughter and brother-in-law. She didn't register that Mark was taking them all to her room until he was helping Maddy into the bed again.

"Josh…is he…are they-"

"I don't know just stay here," He pulled on his shirt and grabbed his cane. His limp was getting noticeable with all the walking unaided. "I'm going to be right back."

He left. Left Maddy in a daze, and her mind crept to the worst out come for her family.

.

.

.

Jim walked into the infirmary with Rory and let the nurses take the baby for a checkup, numbly sitting down and burying his face in his hands.

Mark stopped next to him and asked what happened. Through a strangled voice, Jim told him the scene and the message written from his son's blood.

"If I have to destroy every one of you, I will to get her back." Jim said as he stated the message, the picture of bloody walls fresh in his mind.

Mark grabbed him and pulled him into a bro hug. Feeling the man he feared for many years, hug him back tightly.

Over Mark's shoulder he saw Alicia exit the OR, blood still on her hands, and ask where her son is. Mark answered her before she left.

"Things will work out," Mark was afraid to say I promise to Mr. Shannon, because he wouldn't even believe himself if he did.

.

.

.

Lucas stalked up the hospital, gun still in hand as he entered through the back. There was enough chaos from the distraction he created using his sister and Josh, that no one stopped him as he approached Maddy's room.

He entered and shut the door. Her head turned towards him and eyes widened, but he didn't notice, eyes intent on Kyle.

"He's beautiful, has my eyes." He was standing next to her now and reached out to stroke his cheek, when a sharp pain blinded him.

He screamed and took a couple of steps back towards the door. The scalpel Maddy stabbed him with protruded from between his lower ribs. He slowly looked up and glared at her, a bubbling rage coming to the surface.

"I loved you, ever since that day in at the falls, since I found out about my daughter. I have loved you." Walking towards her, he lifted his fist to hit her. Maddy cringed and shifted to shield Kyle, awaiting the blow, but it never came.

She felt the spray of warm wetness on her outer side, and looked up to see what it was. Admittedly happy at what she saw.

Lucas stood, blood running fast from the slice in his neck. His eyes stayed on her, though wide with surprise, before he was pulled back and dragged from the room by Wash.

Entered again huffing, and nodded to Maddy as Nat and Alicia stepped from behind the bed. Nat ran to his mother at the sight of the blood and hugged her so tight, she could barely breathe.

Maddy breathed heavily, an odd feeling of peace over taking her before she cried.

.

.

.

Taylor stood in the waiting room with Jim and Mark, the three of them had their elbows on their knees and prayed.

"Jim!" Elizabeth cried the moment she was out of the surgery doors, "He's fine, they both will be, but Skye's in a coma." The last part came out choked since she started crying into her husbands chest.

Jim sighed in relief, "Thank you." He muttered to whoever answered his prayer, crying softly once again.

"I'll go tell Maddy." Mark stated and turned with the Commander following him.

They turned down the empty hall and jogged, Mark limping fast, to the body laying outside of Maddy's room.

"It's Lucas," Mark sound bewildered and happy all at once. He turned to the Commander, who wore a sad expression. "I'm sorry it turned out this way, Sir."

Taylor swallowed hard and fixed Mark with a stare, "We all have to answer for what we did." Proceeding to call for soldiers to remove the body before they entered Maddy's room.

Mark held Maddy as she sobbed, Taylor lifting Alicia up to sit and be hugged by her mother before turning to his future wife.

Wash stood at attention though she held a shaking Nat, and saw the hurt and sorrow in Nathaniel's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir" She stepped closer and took his hand, "I'm sorry I killed him."

"Don't," he clenched his jaw to keep back all the emotions he felt.

He thought he'd be happy, but it was the opposite. It was his fault this had happened. Had he been with his family when Lucas was young more often, then maybe he wouldn't have done this. And Ayani gave her life to protect Lucas in the first place. Just knowing it was all in vain ripped a new tear in his heart.

"Nathaniel," in that word that left Wash's lips, was pure and unfaltering love. The kind he would hear from his former wife. He thought he'd never hear something like that again, but he seemed to be proven wrong by the woman next to him.

"You lived for me Wash," His voice was thick with unshed tears, "You lived when you didn't have too, when you should have died. And you brought me this wonderful son," _and my new reason to live. _He wanted to add, but he already knew that she knew.

Wash pulled her hand free of his and wrapped it around his neck to pull him close. The two together covered Nat in a protective circle.

Alicia Washington, for the first time in her life, felt her love shudder for a moment. then warm wetness on her neck where his face was pressed into.

They didn't notice the Reynolds family watching them. Maddy soon realized that though she was hurt horribly by Lucas, it was nothing compared to Nathaniel Taylor pain, who knew Lucas like no one else did.

His own blood that he just stepped over to enter this room. She smiled sadly at this thought, now somewhat understanding what he meant.

He was starting over, and it was hurting bad to do so. And it would hurt for some time to come.


	14. Chapter 14Absolutely Perfect

Maddy watched eleven year old Rory Shannon and Kyle Reynolds lift her two year old daughter, Hannah, onto the wagon. They then lifted three year old Zander Shannon in behind his cousin. The boys waved at their parents and followed their aunt Zoe, Uncle Nathaniel, Leah Marcos and Sam Marcos, who was currently dating Maddy's little sister.

"They'll be fine, it's not like they are going outside the gate." Skye whispered behind her and took her hand, "It's safe now."

Maddy smiled and nodded, before walking back to the small sitting area where Nathaniel and Alicia Washington-Taylor.

Though the names were smacked together, people often call Alicia by her maiden and the Commander by his Sir name. And they didn't mind one bit.

Nathaniel, though older and possibly a little stronger, was currently laughing at a glaring Jim.

Elizabeth sat next to her scowling husband, Wash on the other side of her with Nathaniel next to her and Mark next to him. When Maddy sat down, she sat in her husband's lap. Skye took her seat next to Josh who patted his father on the back as he chuckled himself.

The two women shared the laugh when Mark filled his wife and Skye in on how Jim nearly wet himself early that week after he almost got eaten by a dinosaur. Only to learn that it was a gentle plant eater.

Things had worked out easier. The colony hasn't heard from 2149, the Phoenix group, or the sixers. But Maddy secretly hoped Mira was able to get her daughter back since helping her escape.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked softly when he noted his wife's far off look. She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I was thinking about how lucky we are to be here, where everything is finally right." She kissed the long scar running from his jaw to his neck and smiled when he shivered. She leaned away and smiled at her sister-in-law. "Is there something you want to share?" Both girls laughed at the words Skye had once spoken to her so long ago.

"Yes. Josh?," Skye turned toward the said person. The man that sat my her bed side in a wheel chair while she was in a coma and recovering from Lucas' attack.

"Oh God, I swear that dent in the wall wasn't me." He said quickly with his hands up.

"What dent?" Skye asked with a glare, but he mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, fix it, because we'll have another little one running around soon." She smiled widely as Josh took a moment to figure her words out.

"WOOOO!" He jumped up much to the surprise of his family, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE ANOTHER BABY! Oh Skye," he grabbed her hands and pulled her slim body to him. "We have to get another crib, and baby clothes. And this time, I really want a girl, who looks as lovely as her mother." His wife was blushing a fiery red making the scar on her chest from the old bullet would stand out.

"Oh My God!" Carter stated when he and Rosa turned the corner, "she's redder than those tomatoes you grow Love." Rosa smacked Carter's shoulder and sat down in the chair Jim offers to her. Elizabeth reached out and took her ringed hand.

"We didn't see you at the reception yesterday." Rosa laughed, face turning red.

"He could only wait through the wedding, but he decided that we should jump straight to the honeymoon." It was Carter's turn to blush tomato red.

"Well everyone had fun in the end," Nathaniel laughed, "My son dragged Leah out onto the dance floor in your places so it wasn't so bad."

Rosa smiled and turned to Skye, "So what's this I hear about another baby?"

"It's going to be a girl." Josh stated as if it was set in stone, but Skye argued that it would probably be a boy.

Maddy smiled as the little banter went on and smiled, closing her eyes and snuggling into Mark, "Absolutely Perfect."

"Yes you are." He whispered back and hugged her svelte figure to him. "My Angel."


End file.
